


Our favorite song

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: A request made by Midousuji_Akira_Kimooo, or at least a friend asked for the request!The reader and Dylan are both a bit edgy, belonging to the same circle of friends, but often there is a quarrel between the two of them, not knowing that deep down they like each other. Both think they don't even stand a chance with each other and would be laughed or rejected if confess. So the only option is arguing and abusing as a defense mechanism for hiding those true feelings. One day, one of their friends host a party and there is a song they both really like, so their conversation somehow goes nicely, indirectly indicating their uneasiness and wish to get to know each other better.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	Our favorite song

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new request that I answered, hope you all like it :)
> 
> \- X

“Here he goes again” I say rolling my eyes with a deep passion.

“For fucks sake can you not, for a damn minute be so in my face” Dylan says flicking the last part of his cigarette to my feet. 

“Hey not cool, walking trench coat” I say turning around. My friend Rosy follows me laughing. “Stop laughing he’s so annoying, who does that. Flicking his damn smoke at me” I say highly unamused. 

“Yeah who does that” Rosy says mocking me. I look at her to flip her off but when I see her face and that big grin I can’t help but smile. 

“You two are always on each others throats” she says laughing.

“It’s not funny dude” I say as we get in my car. On the drive to my place we discuss what we’re gonna wear to the party tonight. Lara is hosting a party and we’re going. We don’t go to parties often but Lara throws the best parties, her parents couldn’t care less. There’s always alcohol and usually good people. “I’m thinking about wearing a skirt or a dress maybe” I say leaning on my arm against the window. 

“You totally should, show your damn legs for a change” she says encouraging me. “Hmm I just might do it” I say as we pull up into my driveway. I wonder if he’ll look I think to myself as I pull up in my driveway and as if she can read my damn mind Rosy says.

“He’s gonna die seeing you in a skirt” 

I look at her and want to pretend I don’t know who she’s talking about but that’s getting repetitive. So I say “he better” and with that the ice between me and Rosy if finally broken concerning this subject. 

“Finally you’re admitting it” she says completely done with the subject as it was. 

“I don’t know man, he’s so annoyed with me all the time. From like the second we met and he was wasn’t as shy anymore he’s been at my throat and I sure as hell don’t know how to respond to that” I say as we go up the stairs and into my room. “You say anything to him, you’re dead you hear me” I say to Rosy who starts laughing.

“He can be scary as shit, I’m staying out of the way” she says.

“Good, now let's go get this dress up started” I say reassured. We get in my room and pull out every skirt and dress that I have which is two sets of clothing. Rosy looks at me raises her eyebrows , scolds me for lacking a decent wardrobe and we’re off to her place. There we have a whole other universe of clothes. We go through everything, fall off the bed laughing while we do it. Leaving me with a bruise on my hip but it doesn’t matter, the fun is limitless and I’m really excited about tonight. When it’s time for dinner we interrupt the fun for it. But when the lasagna is finished and bellies are full we go right back to it. Dressed and ready to impress we head to Lara’s place. I’m wearing Rosy’s soft blue dress that’s tight around the waist and flows out in an a-line with short sleeves. It’s till midway my thighs so it shows my legs perfectly and not too much cleavage. I park my car and see no sign of a certain black car. We go to the door and some random dude that I do not know lets us in. We look at each other a little confused but who cares. We go in and see Lara sitting on the couch next to Zack, Brooks and a few others I’m not too well acquainted with. I wave at them and walk over to greet them as well. 

“Hello friends” I say smiling. Zack gets up and gives me a hug.

“Where’s the girlfriend?” I ask him.

“She spend the afternoon with Dylan, they watched a movie and did homework.” he says with that big smile. 

“Is she coming?” I ask him.

“Yeah she comes with Dylan, should be here any minute” he tells me. I sit down next to Lara and we talk about some random things, she tells me about her day and just as she’s about to finish her story the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it” I tell her, I wanted a drink anyway. Walking up to the door I see a short and tall silhouette. Must be Devon and Dylan. Opening the door I see it is in fact them. Devon greets me with the biggest smile. She gives me a hug and greets me.

“Wow that dress is a party on it’s own, you never wear a dress” she states. “Yeah well I figured why not give it a try” and I look over at Dylan. 

“Dylan” I say acknowledging he’s there. 

“Y/n” he says and he walks past me like he couldn’t care less. Well that’s a dream shattered. I try not to let it affect me but it does of course. It always does. He seems so cold and distant towards me. Sometimes I think he looks at me, the way I think about him but then he opens his mouth and he makes it pretty obvious he doesn’t. Devon is already inside and I follow her reluctantly feeling pretty stupid in the dress. Time to get a drink. I grab a cup and fill it halfway with coke and top it off with a lot of vodka. 

“Sure you can handle that?” a familiar voice comes from behind me. I turn around and see Dylan looking very skeptical.

“Because girls can’t drink?” I ask him offended. His cheeks turn red.

“God I can never just say something to you” he says with big eyes. 

“Maybe if you try not to be a dick I won’t have to get so annoyed” my mouth says before my brain can catch up.

“There is no” he starts and raises his hands “never fucking mind, who was I kidding” he says before turning around. I feel a fist clench around my throat and I take a few sips of my drink that is way to strong in fact. It burns the fist off of my throat and I walk back to the living room. I sit down on the edge of a couch next to Rosy, giving Dylan my best evil stare. “So that went well” she says to me and I give her the same stare. She laughs and starts up a conversation with her neighbor, I join in and have a pretty good time. 

“I can’t believe you” Zack says loudly with Devon smiling next to Dylan on the couch. He turns around and points at me. I place my hand on my chest. “What?” I ask.

“We’re dancing” Zack says. I get up quickly. “We sure are” he starts to cheer and together we dance as silly as possible to the music that’s on.

“Lara the music is utter shit” I say while Zack violently twirls me around in front of the stereo.

“You put something on then” she yells at me. I look at Zack “oooh the possibilities”. He smiles and goes to sit down next to his girlfriend. I put on a cd that I like and start at my favorite song. I sit down without particularly looking where I do so and when I’m already settled I see I’m next to Dylan.  _ Fuuuuck.  _

The song starts and his eyes grow wide, oh now what I’ve seen him in a KMFDM shirt but I bet this is like his least favorite song. 

“You like this song?” he asks with brows raised. 

“Yeah it’s my favorite KMFDM song” I say defensive. His mouth forms into a smile. 

“Mine too” he says shocking me. I smile wide and say “really?” 

“Yes really” he says a little annoyed.

“No, sorry I didn't mean it like that, I’m just surprised” I say with a smile on my face still. His eyes go over my face and he licks his lips.

“You’re surprised I like KMFDM?” he asks with his brows fairly high on his forehead.

“No of course not, I’ve seen you in your KMFDM shirt” I blurt out, he looks a bit surprised I said this. “I just meant that Brute is your favorite song as well.” he nods and I quickly add “turns out you’re not completely stupid after all.” God why do I always do that. He turns a bit in his seat and takes a big gulp of his drink. He gets up right after.

“Look at that, out of a drink” he says walking away to get a new one I bet. Followed by a guy with thick dark eyebrows I’ve never met before. They seem to get caught in a heated discussion, I can’t take my eyes off of them. They turn around, Dylan’s friend has a big smile on his face but Dylan looks like he stepped in shit. I quickly avert my eyes. That’s it. I’m done, just when I think we get to better grounds together he looks at me like that. I pull my dress down on my legs trying to make it longer with sheer will power. Just when I want to find Rosy and tell her I’m done with the evening I see Dylan walking over to the stereo and he replays Brute before he goes to the backyard to smoke. Why would he put that song on again if he wasn’t even here to listen to it? He’s out of sight now and for some reason my legs seem to lead their own lives because I get up and follow him without second thought. Once I’m outside with my drink, which is already giving me a slight buzz I walk over to where Dylan is. He’s alone, blackening his lungs. 

“Did you just hit replay on Brute?” I ask him curiously. He turns around and looks at me, his arms crossed a little awkwardly.

“Yeah so?” he asks seeming annoyed.

“Why do that if you’re gonna be out here?” I ask him crossing my arms as well. 

“Can’t I just do something without you questioning it?” he asks now clearly annoyed. I want to tell him that I was just curious and nothing else but what comes out is something totally different.

“Jesus it was just a question, relax mr menthols” this makes him chuckle but I’m not sure why. It’s contagious because I start to laugh. “I just thought that maybe you” but I don’t continue that sentence. Instead I take another sip from my drink. 

“Maybe I did what?” he asks taking a drag of his smoke. 

“I don’t know, I thought perhaps you played it again cause it was your favorite but you went outside so then I thought maybe you” and I still can’t finish the elaborated version of the sentence. 

“Played it for you?” he asks with a small grin on his face and the darkness can’t hide a slight crimson color on his cheeks. I take another sip.

“Maybe” I say with a smile. He looks down.

“What if I did?” he asks counting the grass apparently. This time my mouth takes over.

“Well then that would be awesome” I say a little too excited. Dylan looks up and he smiles again. I take another sip and feel the buzz growing. “I think we should hang out sometime, like just us” I say surprising myself. 

“Do you think that’s a smart idea? Seeing as we usually can’t form a proper sentence without biting at each other's throats” Dylan asks looking a little cheeky. 

“Well we’re doing fine right now” I retort. 

“True, but that might be due to the fact you don’t know how much alcohol should go in a drink” he says getting even more cheeky with me. Another evening I might have reacted differently but tonight I tell him.

“Well you will just have to teach me then, Vodka” I say emphasizing his nickname. He laughs, exuberantly. I’ve never seen him laughing like this. I take a big gulp of my drink now almost gone. Dylan takes a step closer.

“I have to, if you make yourself another drink like that we’re going to have to carry you out of here” he says standing so close, peering down on me. 

“And with we do you mean you?” I ask him feeling liquid courage filling me from head to toe. “Perhaps” he says now folding his arms behind his back. Finally, we’re coming closer together. In every meaning of the word closer. Months, literal months of being at each other's throats. Now that we’re standing here, in the dark with the lights on, illuminating his handsome face I see no reason to hold anything back.

“I like you Dylan, I don’t know if you feel the same but I think I may even be in love with you” I say feeling my whole body starting to tingle. He says nothing. His eyes are bigger than usual. He keeps quiet and I’m starting to feel like a fool. He smiles at me and places a hand on my shoulder, I look at his hand there and when I turn back to look at his face he’s a lot closer than before. His lips come closer to mine but he’s coming down too slow so I tip toe up and press my lips against his. It’s awkward and we just stand there for a bit pressing our lips onto each other’s. We don’t hear the door open so we jump back when we hear a guy yell.

“See I told you man” the boy with the big eyebrows says smiling at Dylan.

“Can you not dude, bye” Dylan says looking a little angry. It makes me giggle. He looks back down to me and looks a little confused. 

“Great timing that one has” I say still on a cloud over our first kiss. 

“Doesn’t really matter” he says still smiling, with his head tilted. 

“It doesn’t?” I ask confused. He takes the short sleeve of my dress between his fingers.

“Nope there are plenty more of those if you want them” he says talking about the kiss. I wet my lips and say “you won’t ever hear me complain” his hand moves up to my shoulder again for some reason and this time his lips are on mine a lot faster and a hell of lot less awkward. I feel my hands make their way to his arms and there we are kissing sweetly. Who knew music would end up bringing us together. 


End file.
